


Languor

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [223]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Afternoon, M/M, No plot whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>languor: noun: ˈlaŋ-gər": a state of feeling tired and relaxed</p><p>Middle English, from Anglo-French langur, from Latin languor, from languēre</p><p>First Known Use: 14th century</p>
            </blockquote>





	Languor

It was one of those rare mild London summer afternoons, it wasn't even a Sunday, John mused, as he looked up from his paper, it was a Wednesday, not a normal day for languor, not that Sherlock tolerated it most days. There was a gentle breeze blowing the curtains, and the sunlight danced through Sherlock's curls as he slept on the couch.

John thought of the case from the night before, how Sherlock's eyes danced as he rapidly explained the solution, then slowed it down, as Lestrade glared at him, arms crossed, foot tapping.

"Quite clear, isn't it?" Sherlock had smirked as he had dragged John out the door, John promising they'd be in soon to sign off on whatever it was. They barely made it out of the building, before Sherlock found a quiet nook and pulled John against him. 

"Can't you wait til we get home?"

Sherlock took John's hand and placed it against the front of his tight, bespoke trousers. John sighed, undid the buttons and teased him a bit before releasing him, then going to his knees. Sherlock's long fingers found hold in John's hair as John took his time taking Sherlock to the edge once, twice, three times before grinning and taking him to the root. Sherlock covered his mouth as he yelled John's name as he came down John's throat. John stood, rebuttoned the trousers, and kissed Sherlock soundly before hailing a cab.

When they finally got home, Sherlock took his time undressing John and laying him out on their bed. He seemed to be cataloguing something as he unbuttoned his own shirt as slowly as John had ever witnessed; they had been together in this way for months now, but it felt as if Sherlock was seeing him for the first time. He made love to him carefully, somehow slowing down enough to bring them to climax at the same time; then he collapsed next to John, octopussed around him and fell asleep.

John blinked as he saw Sherlock looking at him, and as if John had asked the question, Sherlock replied, "I had been rushing all day yesterday, normal, I suppose, but I felt like I needed to slow down last night, it was as if I hadn't seen you in weeks. I just wanted to take my time, let you know how much you mean to me. Not sure you always know."

"Course I know, but it was lovely. Just surprised me a bit, is all." John put down his half completed puzzle and walked over to the couch. He knelt down by Sherlock and offered him his hand. "I'd very much like to return the favour."


End file.
